If My Past Was Different
by Yurichi-kun
Summary: A Naruto What if story made in three hours Be very amazed!Any way It's a good first chapter so plz read.By the way lemon will show up eventually but not for now P
1. Age 5

If My Past Was Different

**A Naruto Uzumaki Story**

**Created By Yurichi-KunFor, Akito**

**Large Amount of Romance Viewersanother three hour story LOL**

"**ONE DAY YOU'LL ALL SEE I'M NOT THE DEMON FOX!!!! ONE DAY I'LL BE THE HOKAGE AND YOU'LL ALL…"**

**: SLAP!**

"**SHUT-UP YOU DEMON CHILD: Sob: ONE DAY SOMEONE WILL STAND UP AND HAVE THE COURAGE TO KILL YOU! YOU DREAM ABOUT BECOMING THE HOKAGE WHEN YOU KILLED THE 4****th**** YOURSELF!!!"**

"Honey don't talk to that boy he could strike at any moment!"

"**HE'S NOT A BOY HE'S A DEMON, A DEMON FROM HELL SENT TO KILL US ALL!!!"**

"Why: sniff: cant you: sob: JUST BELIVE I'M ONE OF YOU!"

Chapter one

Hatred and Love

I sat on a swing across the park as my eyes caught the girl on the swing come closer to me.

"Hey you why don't you get your parents to come push you? It's really fun too kind of like you're souring in the air!"

Don't come close to me cause when your parents come they're just going to slap me like all the rest: sniff:"

"Slap you is that why you have a red mark on your face?"

"Y…yeah…"

"Well when I've been naughty my mom pinches my ear but when I've been really bad I get slapped,

But that's only happened once, what about you?"

I stood up and quickly grabbed her by the shoulders

"Just go away! I'll get in trouble!" I yelled

She suddenly embraced me with a hug, I had never felt this warmth from another person her Kimono dress was flapping in the wind and her beautiful black hair was covering my face.

"Stop worrying Mommy is nice!"

"Wha…what's your name?"

"Nadeshiko, what about you?" she asked

"N…N…Naruto…"

"You know those whiskers on your face are… KAWAII!!!!!!!!!"

"Nadeshiko, I'm back from the Ice-cream store here's yours!" Yelled Nadeshiko's mother.

"Oh MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY I want you to meet Naruto!"

I stepped back expecting a yell and slap but to my surprise she did nothing.

"Naruto… huh you can't be that bad if my daughter likes you so much."

"Wha… you're not going to yell or beat me!?"

"Beat You!? Who would do such a thing!?"

'Everyone…: sniff:"

"Well no need to worry I won't do anything like that!"

"ARIGATO!!!" I screamed as I hugged her left leg!

After a while she asked me if I wanted to join their family for dinner and of course I was more than happy to oblige her!

Later that night…

I was over at Nadeshiko's house eating dinner and realized that Nadeshiko's Father wasn't here but in fact dead. The thought of this made me feel closer to her family; their family has experienced loss and pain just like me.

"Naruto I'm so sorry that people do that to you." Said Nadeshiko's mom (Sakura Yuma was her real name though)

"Ummm… do you think I could sleep here I live alone and my room is only checked up on by the 3rd every weekend so he won't notice please I don't want to sleep alone in that small room again!"

"Oh Naruto… Don't worry you welcome here anytime."

"ARIGATO OKA-SAN!!!!!" I embraced her leg once more

8:15 that night

"Ok I'm turning off the lights you two!" she said

"OK!!!!" We both yelled!

: click:

"Hey Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah Nadeshiko?"

"Were you really treated like that?"

"Yeah: sigh:"

"Well don't worry I'll always be your friend!"

Never had I felt this much warmth, this much happiness, and this much Love given to me absolutely free of charge. My life was changed that day the love of a mother and the love of my best friend Nadeshiko changed me completely.

End of Chapter one

_**Hope you all liked it!**_

_**PLZ READ THE NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON**_

_**OH AND PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!**_

_**(Japanese meanings)**_

Arigato- Thank you

Oka-san – mother

Just incase u wereconfused


	2. Age 7

If My Past was Different

A Naruto Uzumaki story,

Date started 9-19-07

Created by Yurichi-kun

Chapter 2

The Pain is Descending

"**NADESHIKO-CHAN, OKA-SAN DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! Sob:"**

"**SHUT UP YOU DEMON FOX AND DON'T EVER COME NEAR WHAT'S LEFT OF OUR FAMILY!!!!!"**

"Why can't you understand I'm one of you?!"

…

"Naruto-kun wake up! We're going to miss our first day at the ninja academy!"

"Nadeshiko-chan you're still here!?"

"Of course I am Naruto-kun!

"Naruto get up you're making your Nadeshiko wait!" Yelled Oka-san

"Awwwww man I was hoping I could sleep in a little more!"

At the Academy

"Hello eager children of Konoha Village I welcome you into the ninja academy…"

"Hey hey Nadeshiko doesn't he look really old!"

"Hehe Naruto-kun we could get in trouble!"

"Ahh that old Fart probably needs a hearing aid to even make out the words we're saying!"

"And on that note w… **HEY UZUMAKI NARUTO AND ASA NADESHIKO QUIET DOWN! **So as I was saying…"

"He… heard us… from back here…"

"So now parents may you please show your kids to their classes and children enjoy your academy days as they will determine your willingness to the Shinobi way (Nindo)!!"

"Come on now you two: smile:"

Looking from below Oka-san's skirt was flowing in the wind showing small specks of her underwear and when you looked a little higher her breath taking black hair flowed in the wind covering her face but not her beautiful smile, she was utter beauty and the perfect mother I felt like this would be my family from now own. My best friend Nadeshiko-chan, my mother Yuma and I, it was perfect.

"You two come on now Hokage-sama is waiting: smile:"

I couldn't help myself; I hugged her thighs and noticed how tall I was from before.

In the classroom…

My teacher was Iruka-Sensei and my classmates were Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Asa Nadeshiko- Chan, Aburame Shino, Sayuri Kotetsu, Kingo Gappa. Kingo Wakasuki, Rokubetsu Saki, Rokubestu Eki, and Futari Hanamori.

"Nadeshiko may you please come up here and introduce yourself to the class."

Tak Tak Tak

"Um… hi I'm N…Nadeshiko I'm nine years old and I live in the south side district. My father died when the 3rd Kazekage was kidnapped. So I live with the only three people left in my family for now. And it's nice to meet you…: blush:"

…

"Oi I'm Uchiha Sasuke I live with my Mom, my Dad, and my Onii-san: blush: and my goal is to surpass my Onii-san no matter what!"

…

"I'm Haruno Sakura I'm nine years old and I live with my Mom, my Dad, and my kitty.

My Goal is to well…: blush… well maybe we should skip that tehe!"

…

"OI MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO I'M NINE YEARS OLD AND MY GOAL IS TO BECOME HOKA…!"

"SHUT-UP DEMON FOX WHO EVEN LET YOU IN THIS CLASS, IRUKA-SENSEI I ASK YOU TO PLEASE REMOVE THIS FOOL FROM OUR CLASSROOM!!" Yelled out a voice from the back.

"Ahh… I guess I'll just go take my seat Iruka-Sensei…:sniff :…"

"Ok kids I'm going to go out the classroom so I can talk to Kurenai-sensei please be quiet for now."

Tak Tak Tak

"Hey hey Nadeshiko-Chan I'm Kingo Wakatsuki, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to the Kingo House, I could help you with your homework… you see the Kingo Clan makes us kids start to study at the age of seven and…"

"Hey Koudo (a nickname meaning trash man) she's not interested OK!"

"KOUDO!? HEY DEMON WHO ARE YOU TO SAY I CAN'T ASK HER TO COME OVER MY HOUSE! NO DEMON TELLS A FINE YOUNG LADY LIKE HER, WHAT TO DO!! I'F HER FAMILY FOUND OUT THAT YOU WERE DOING THIS YOU WOULD…!"

:SLAP !:

"AGGGHHHHHH what was that for Nadeshiko-Chan!?"

"You're the one who interrupted Naruto when he was introducing himself! I WOULD NEVER EVEN WANT TO TALK TO YOU AFTER THAT! And for your information NARUTO _IS_ PART OF MY FAMILY!!"

"You mean this _Thing _is part of your family…?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA BRO YOU GOT DUMPED!"

"SHUT UP GAPPA!"

"KIDS I SAID BE QUIET!!!" Yelled Iruka-sensei walking in with a stupidly angry face.

After class I lost Nadeshiko-Chan in a crowd and didn't want to go through the hassle so I took the window way.

: Tak:

"Hmff what was with that Koudo today… I really wish people would stop doing this to me."

"HEY DEMON!!!! I want a fight right here right now!!" Yelled the Koudo

"Didn't you learn your lesson when Nadeshiko slapped you _Koudo_?"

"TEME! Tak Tak Tak Tak Tak:"

He slowly ran up to me with an ugly look on his face

"You look like a slug right now Koudo! Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

"What the hell is that!?"

I surrounded him with my doppelgangers while I grabbed him by the mouth and pulled him up.

"Hrrr!! Morff fuddr!!"

"Hey guys I couldn't make that out what was it?"

"HEY…. MOTHER…. FU(/#&!"

"Children shouldn't talk that way so maybe I should just take away what allows you to do that!"

"NARUTO-KUN WAIT!!!!"

"Wa… Nadeshiko-Chan….!?"

:Poof :

….

"pant pant pant!

I can't let her see me like that…. If she does they…. It'll turn out like my dream! They'll think I really am just a demon!"

"Naruto-kun wait please what were you doing to Wakatsuki!?"

"Wah it was nothing really!"

"Sometimes you do things out of the ordinary…. Me and oka-san have noticed it…. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE'RE GOING TO LEAVE YOU…. Ok." she screamed

":sniff: Na…. :sob: de….:sniff: SHIKO-CHAN!!!!" All I could do was hug her at that moment and cry in her arms (hey hey remember I'm only seven at this point!)

END

Hope u loved it

And to all u lemon lovers it's going to come in two chapters Ok

And I don't know how long I'ma keep this up so just keep leavin comments that'll motivate me!!!!!!


End file.
